One Tree Hill: I'll Be There For You
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Chase helps Jonathan deal with his grief and guilty conscious regarding his parents' deaths 11 years ago. Keith gets in trouble at school for the first time. Beth confronts Wade Scolnik. Title reference: "I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jonathan was asleep in his bed. As he slept, he tossed and turned.

"No!" Jonathan shouted in his sleep. "No! This can't be happening! You're lying! No! No!"

Chase walked into the room.

"Jonathan?" Chase asked concerned.

Jonathan continued to toss and turn in his sleep. Chase patted him on the shoulder.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Wake up."

Jonathan woke up and looked at Chase.

"Dad," Jonathan said groggily. "Why did you wake me up? I was asleep."

"You were freaking out in your sleep and screaming," Chase said.

"I was kind of having a nightmare," Jonathan said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chase asked.

"No," Jonathan said. "I want to sleep."

"Okay," Chase said. "Sorry to wake you up then."

Chase walked out of the room, downstairs, and put his house shoes on. He then went outside to the front porch and sat on the steps. As he sat, he looked over across the street and saw Chris. Chris waved and Chase waved back. Chris motioned for Chase to come over. Chase walked across the street.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"I was just thinking," Chase said.

"Well Chris Keller sometimes can't sleep and sits outside and thinks," Chris said. "Sometimes my best songs come from sitting out here. So what were you thinking about?"

"I'm worried about Jonathan," Chase said.

"Why?" Chris asked. "What happened? Did he get a tattoo?"

"No," Chase replied. "At least I hope not. If he did, he is so grounded."

"So why are you worried about him?" Chris asked.

"Last night I could hear him crying about something in the bathroom," Chase replied. "Then a few minutes ago I heard him screaming in his sleep."

"Maybe he was just being all emo-teen," Chris said. "As for the screaming in his sleep, maybe he was dreaming about meeting a famous celebrity like Christina Aguilera, who by the way sucker punched me once."

"He was screaming in horror," Chase said.

"Huh," Chris said. "Maybe he was running from a zombie in his dream."

"Good night Chris," Chase said walking back across the street.

"Or maybe a vampire!" Chris hollered.

"Hey!" a neighbor shouted. "Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" Chris shouted.

The next day, Jonathan was walking home from school. Chase pulled up beside him and rolled down the window.

"Hey Jonathan," Chase said. "Hop in."

Jonathan got in the car and buckled in.

"We need to talk when we get home," Chase said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chase and Jonathan sat at the kitchen table. Tears were falling from Jonathan's eyes.

"Tell me what's been going on," Chase said.

"It's been 11 years since my parents died," Jonathan said.

Chase handed Jonathan a paper towel.

"Thanks," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome," Chase said.

"I don't know if I can talk about this," Jonathan cried.

"It's okay," Chase said softly.

"No it's not," Jonathan said. "It's really not."

Chase patted Jonathan on the back.

"My parents loved going to see musical theatre performances," Jonathan said. "They would go every Saturday night and leave me with a babysitter. Being 5, I was always curious of what a musical theatre show was like. One Saturday night I asked if I could come with them and they told me no and that I was too young and wouldn't enjoy it. I begged and begged, but they said no. I got mad and told them that I hated them. That was the last thing I ever said to them."

The tears began to fall from Jonathan's eyes faster and Jonathan wiped his eyes with the paper towel.

"On their way to the theatre, their car slid off the road and into a river," Jonathan sobbed. "They both drowned."

"I'm so sorry," Chase said.

"The last thing I ever said to them was I hate you," Jonathan sobbed. "They died thinking I hated them."

"They knew you didn't hate them," Chase said softly.

"No," Jonathan sobbed. "I remember the hurt looks on their faces. They thought I hated them."

"Come here," Chase said softly.

Chase hugged Jonathan tightly as Jonathan continued to cry.

"Your parents knew you didn't mean it," Chase said softly. "They knew you loved them and they loved you."

"I love you so much," Jonathan sobbed. "I promise I'll never say hateful or rude things to you."

"I love you too," Chase said.

Chase kissed his son on the forehead.

"It's okay," Chase said softly. "I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lydia sat at her desk in her room working on her homework assignments. Keith came into the room.

"Hi Keith," Lydia said.

"Hi," Keith said. "Are Mama and Daddy home?"

"No," Lydia said. "Hey, how did you get home?"

"Uncle Mouth gave me a ride," Keith said.

"Okay," Lydia said.

Keith hid under Lydia's bed.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"I'm hiding," Keith said. "Mama and Daddy will be home soon and I don't want them to find me."

"What did you do?" Lydia asked.

Keith came out from under the bed.

"I got in trouble at school and sent to the principal's office," Keith replied.

"You got sent to the office?" Lydia asked. "What did you do?"

"Okay, so Pacey Martin dared me to go over to Hannah Underwood and pull her chair out from under her as she sat down," Keith said.

"You didn't," Lydia said.

"I said I wouldn't do it," Keith said. "But then he double dared me. And then he triple dog dared me. You don't back off a triple dog dare."

"So if Pacey Martin triple dog dared you to stick you tongue to a telephone pole in the snow, would you do it?" Lydia asked.

"No," Keith said.

"So you know what you did was wrong, but you did it anyway," Lydia said.

"Yeah," Keith admitted in an ashamed tone. "Are you mad at me?"

"Kind of," Lydia said.

"So I should just face Mama and Daddy when they get home and not hide?" Keith asked.

"That would probably be a good idea," Lydia said.

"Keith?" Nathan asked from downstairs. "Are you home?"

Keith nervously walked out of Lydia's room and downstairs. Nathan was waiting for him.

"Hi Daddy," Keith said nervously.

"Hi," Nathan said. "Why are you so nervous?"

"No reason," Keith said.

Haley walked in through the front door.

"Hey Keith," Haley said. "I just got a call from your school."

"Oh no," Keith said.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Apparently Keith moved a chair from underneath a classmate while she was sitting down," Haley said.

"Keith," Nathan said. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Keith said nervously.

Nathan pointed at the couch.

"Sit," Nathan said.

Keith sat on the couch and Nathan and Haley sat in chairs facing him.

"Keith," Haley said. "Why did you pull that girl's chair out from under her?"

"Pacey Martin dared me," Keith said.

"I really don't like that family," Nathan said.

"Keith," Haley said. "Why didn't you just say no."

"I did," Keith said. "But then he double dared me. And then he triple dog dared me. I didn't want to do it."

"But you still did it," Nathan said.

"I know," Keith said.

"So tomorrow you will go straight to that girl and apologize," Nathan said.

"Yes sir," Keith said.

"And you are grounded for 1 week," Haley said.

"No TV, no Gameboy, no phone, and no computer," Nathan said.

"Yes sir," Keith said.

"And you can't go to Jacob's birthday party on Saturday," Haley said.

"But Mama!" Keith said.

"Do you want me to make it 2 weeks?" Nathan asked.

"No," Keith said.

"Then don't complain," Nathan said.

"Okay," Keith said.

Keith got up.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked. "We're still not done talking to you." 

Keith went into the broom closet and took out the present he had picked out for Jacob. He then handed it to Nathan.

"Will you please make sure he gets it?" Keith asked.

"Yes," Nathan said.

"Now go to your room until we call you down for dinner," Haley said.

"Okay," Keith said.

Keith walked upstairs to his room and Nathan looked at Haley.

"I can't believe he did that," Nathan said.

"I know," Haley said. "At least he's accepting his punishment."

"I'm still going to have a father/son talk with him," Nathan said.

"I can't believe this is the first time we've ever had to ground him for something he did in school," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "I hope it's the last time too."

Haley's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Haley said. "Yes. What? But. Okay, we'll be there."

Haley hung up the phone and looked at Nathan.

"That was Keith's school again," Haley said. "They want to meet with us."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"They're considering expelling Keith," Haley said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beth and Jacob sat at a booth at Karen's Café. Chris walked into the café and Jacob ran over to him and hugged him.

"Chris!" Jacob cheered.

"Hey there," Chris said.

"Hey Chris," Beth said walking over to him.

"Hey," Chris said. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"I've been thinking about how Chuck and I are getting married in July," Beth said. "Since my father is dead and my biological father has been MIA since I was 14, do you think you can walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course," Chris said. "Chris Keller would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you!" Beth cheered.

Beth gave Chris a big hug. As she hugged him, she saw someone in a car across the street she had feared seeing again because. It was Wade Scolnik.

"Chris," Beth said. "Will you watch after Jacob for just one second?"

"Sure," Chris said.

"Thanks," Beth said.

Beth walked out of the café and across the street to Wade's car.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police!" Beth shouted.

"I want to see my son and my grandson," Wade said.

"Go away!" Beth shouted.

"Beth please," Wade said.

"No!" Beth shouted. "Chuck and I are happy! We're getting married and Chuck is happy! I'm happy! Jacob is happy! Get out of our lives!"

"Beth," Wade said. "I just want to see my son and my grandson one time."

"Okay," Beth said. "I'll try to convince Chuck to meet you at the gazebo where the River Court used to be. But I have to be there."

"Thank you," Wade said. "That's all I wanted."

"You're welcome," Beth said.

Wade sped off in his car and Beth walked back to the café. As she entered the café, Jacob ran over to her.

"Mommy," Jacob said. "Grandpa Chris offered to take me to the beach. Can I go Mommy? Please?"

"Okay," Beth said. "But please be careful."

"Thanks Mommy," Jacob said.

Beth whispered into Chris's ear.

"I just saw Wade Scolnik," Beth whispered. "Please keep a close eye on Jacob and don't let him out of your sight."

"I promise," Chris said.

"Thanks," Beth said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Haley and Nathan were in Principal Burlie's office at Tree Hill Elementary School.

"This is ridiculous," Nathan said. "You're not expelling my son."

"He committed an act of violence," Principal Burlie said.

"He moved a chair out from under someone," Haley said. "I did that when I was his age and I had to sit at the wall at recess and that was that."

"Times have changed Mrs. Scott," Principal Burlie said.

"Look," Nathan said. "We've grounded him and he knows what he did was wrong."

"Please," Haley said. "Keith has agreed to apologize to the girl."

"And there's only one more month until kindergarten graduation," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley said. "You're really going to deny my son his graduation?"

"Rules are rules Mrs. Scott," Principal Burlie said. "Keith is expelled."

"This is not happening," Nathan shouted. "He is not expelled!"

"Oh it is happening," Principal Burlie said. "Now you have 15 minutes to clean out Keith's cubby and get the hell out of here."

Nathan and Haley looked at Principal Burlie and each shouted at her at the same time.

"Bitch!" Nathan shouted.

"Whore!" Haley shouted.

Haley and Nathan walked out of the principal's office into the waiting area.

"I can't believe Keith was expelled for that," Haley said.

"I know," Nathan said. "She can't just do that."

"Psst!" Marcy the secretary said.

Nathan and Haley walked over to Marcy.

"You didn't hear it from me, but the superintendent Mr. Carver is coming to the PTA meeting tonight," Marcy said.

"So we can argue our case," Nathan whispered.

"No you can't," Principal Burlie said from behind them. "PTA meetings are for parents of students. Your son is no longer a student."

"No, but our daughter is!" Nathan shouted. "So hah!"

"The elementary school PTA is different from the high school PTA," Principal Burlie said. "So hah!"

"We will get into the PTA meeting!" Haley shouted. "You aren't going to stop us!"

"Yeah," Nathan said. "You haven't heard the last of us!"

Haley and Nathan stormed out of the office.

"How are we going to get into that PTA meeting?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Haley said. "But we'll find a way."

Later, Nathan and Clay were running on the beach.

"Can you please slow down?" Clay asked.

"No," Nathan said. "Running helps me deal with my anger."

"Why are you so mad?" Clay asked.

"The stupid principal at Keith's school expelled him!" Nathan shouted.

"Keith was expelled?" Clay asked. "For what?"

"He pulled a chair out from underneath someone," Nathan said.

"That's it?" Clay asked. "I did that once when I was in kindergarten and all I had to do was stand in the corner facing the wall."

Nathan suddenly stepped on a sharp seashell.

"Oh my god!" Nathan shouted as he stopped running.

"Are you okay?" Clay asked.

"No!" Nathan shouted. "My son was expelled and I stepped on a seashell!"

"Here," Clay said. "Let me look at it."

Nathan and Clay sat down in the sand and Nathan held his foot out. Nathan's foot was bleeding.

"Is it bad?" Nathan asked.

"Oh my god!" Clay shouted. "Blood! So much blood!"

"Clay?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry," Clay said. "I really don't like blood."

"That's okay," Nathan said.

"Let's get you to my house," Clay said. "Try to not walk on your bloody foot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chase was sitting on his couch watching TV. Jonathan came downstairs and sat next to him.

"All done with my homework," Jonathan said.

"That's great," Chase said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Jonathan replied.

"I'm glad," Chase said.

"I can't believe it's been 11 years," Jonathan said. "It just doesn't seem real."

"Hey, do you want to go eat some seafood?" Chase asked.

"I'd love to," Jonathan replied.

Chase and Jonathan went to Scott and Keller's Seafood Joint. As they sat looking at the menus, one of Chase's old friend from when he was in the Air Force arrived.

"Benny," Chase said.

"Chase," Benny said.

Chase and Benny shared a hug.

"Benny," Chase said pointing at Jonathan. "This is my son Jonathan. Jonathan, this is my friend Benny from when I was in the Air Force. He's going to be joining us."

"Nice to meet you Jonathan," Benny said.

"Nice to meet you too," Jonathan said.

Chris suddenly walked over to Chase and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We need to talk," Chris said as he dragged Chase outside.

Once they were outside, Chris looked around.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Wade Scolnik is back!" Chris said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Has he hurt Chuck?" Chase asked.

"No," Chris said. "Beth, Chris Keller, and you are the only people who know he's back."

"This is bad," Chase said.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

Meanwhile back in the restaurant, Benny and Jonathan were sitting across from each other at the booth.

"So Jonathan," Benny said. "Chase told me about your parents. That's not an easy thing to go through. Especially as young as you were."

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"I lost my parents too," Benny said.

"I'm so sorry," Jonathan said.

"They were skiing when an avalanche hit," Benny said.

"That's horrible," Jonathan said.

"Earlier that day, they tried to call me," Benny said. "I didn't answer because I was mad at them for not inviting me. I felt so guilty."

Benny looked right at Jonathan.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because I know what it's like to feel guilty for what you said or did or didn't say," Benny said. "Don't let the guilt eat you alive. You're parents loved you and they knew you didn't hate them. And it's okay to miss them and cry. Crying helps let the sadness out."

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

Chase walked back into the restaurant and sat beside Jonathan.

"Sorry about that," Chase said.

Later, after they had finished eating and said goodbye to Benny, Chase and Jonathan went home. Once home, Jonathan cried some more about his parents' deaths while Chase held him tightly.

After Jonathan stopped crying, he and Chase ate some ice cream.

"Benny told me about his parents," Jonathan said.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "He gave really great advice. Dad."

"Yes Jonathan?" Chase asked.

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome," Chase said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nathan was lying on the couch at the Scott household with a Band-Aid on his foot. Haley walked downstairs carrying her purse.

"Well I'm off to sneak into the PTA meeting," Haley said.

"Okay," Nathan said. "Just let me get my shoes and socks on."

"No Nathan," Haley said. "The doctor at the clinic said to do as little walking as possible until the wound heals."

"It's not that bad," Nathan said.

"Okay," Haley said. "Then I will just have to take you shopping for a prosthetic foot."

"Very funny," Nathan said.

"Don't worry," Haley said. "Clay is taking me and since Quinn is too pregnant to go, we're going to try to convince them that I'm just going in Quinn's place."

Clay walked in through the kitchen door.

"Hey Clay," Haley said.

"Hey," Clay said.

Clay walked over to Nathan.

"How's your foot?" Clay asked.

Nathan pointed at his Band-Aid.

"I have to limit my walking until it heals," Nathan said.

"Sorry bud," Clay said. "You know this town shouldn't have sharp seashells on the beaches. Let's write a letter."

"Very funny," Nathan said.

"Let's go," Haley said. "Bye Nathan."

"Bye," Nathan said.

Haley and Clay left and Keith came downstairs.

"Daddy?" Keith asked. "Do you not like me anymore?"

"Hey," Nathan said softly. "You know I love you."

"I got myself expelled," Keith said.

"Look," Nathan said. "Yes, it was wrong to pull that chair out from under that girl, and yes you're still grounded. But what you did wasn't bad enough for expulsion."

"No," Keith said. "I'm a bad person."

"You are not a bad person," Nathan said. "You just made the wrong decision. Next time Pacey Martin triple dog dares you, you should say no."

"What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Keith asked.

"If he convinces you to do things you know are wrong, was he really your friend in the first place?" Nathan asked.

"I never thought of that," Keith said. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too son," Nathan said. "Now do you think you can give Daddy a foot massage?"

"No," Keith said before going back upstairs to his room.

Lydia came downstairs.

"Dad," Lydia said. "I need to go to the library to get a copy of _The Giver_. I have to do a book report on it and all the copies are checked out of the high school library. I asked Jude and Davis to see if they could check out a copy at the middle school, but all of those copies are checked out too."

"I love that book," Nathan said. "We actually have a copy on the bookshelf."

"Thanks Dad," Lydia said.

Lydia walked over to the shelf and took the book off the shelf.

"I'll start reading this right now," Lydia said.

Lydia began walking upstairs.

"Lydia?" Nathan asked. "Do you think you can…"

"No," Lydia said. "I'm not giving you a foot massage."

Later, Haley came home and walked in through the front door.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"I was able to speak to the superintendent," Haley said.

"And?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry Nathan, Keith is still expelled," Haley said.

"What?!" Nathan shouted.

"I'm joking," Haley laughed. "He's not expelled."

"Don't scare me like that," Nathan said.

"Sorry," Haley said.

"So now that that's settled," Nathan said. "Can you give me one of your foot massages?"

"Only if you give me one too," Haley said.

"Deal," Nathan said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beth waited nervously at the gazebo sitting on the picnic table. Wade drove up and got out of his car.

"Where are they?" Wade asked.

"They're on their way," Beth said.

Wade sat beside Beth.

"Why did you abuse Chuck when he was a kid?" Beth asked.

"He was a little brat," Wade replied. "So I roughed him up a little."

"He was your son and you beat him!" Beth shouted.

"Didn't I just say he was a brat?" Wade asked.

"That's no excuse!" Beth shouted.

"Look," Wade said. "I haven't laid a finger on him since he was a child."

"But you violated your restraining orders," Beth said. "You abducted my son."

"He went willingly with me," Wade said.

"First of all, he's a little boy!" Beth shouted. "You violated your restraining orders! You knew you weren't supposed to be near him! You kidnapped my son!"

"So I kidnapped him!" Wade shouted. "I was going to bring him back, but then Nathan Scott had to interfere!"

"Did you get all that?" Beth asked.

Several police officers came out from hiding. Two of them handcuffed Wade.

"Wade Scolnik," one of the officers said. "You're under arrest for violating your restraining orders and for the abduction of Jacob Scolnik."

"You set me up bitch!" Wade shouted.

"Yes I did," Beth said. "You are not standing in the way of my happiness, Chuck's happiness, or Jacob's happiness."

"Beth," Wade said.

"No," Beth said. "I never want to see you again. You stay away from Chuck and my son."

Later, Chuck was reading Jacob a bedtime story in Jacob's room.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Chuck said. "The end."

"Thank you Daddy," Jacob said.

"You're welcome," Chuck said. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Good night Daddy," Jacob said.

"Good night son," Chuck said.

Chuck kissed his son on the forehead and turned out the light. He then walked out of the room where Beth was waiting for him. Beth and Chuck went into the living room and Beth told Chuck about what happened with Wade.

"So he's in jail?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Beth said.

"Thank you," Chuck said giving his fiancé a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Haley and Keith walked up to Tree Hill Elementary School.

"Okay," Haley said. "You have a good day at school."

Hannah walked past them.

"Hey Hannah," Keith said.

Hannah stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry I moved your chair out from under you," Keith said. "Pacey triple dog dared me, but I shouldn't have done it."

"That's okay," Hannah said.

"Well bye Keith," Haley said. "Make good choices."

"Bye Mom," Keith said.

Haley walked to the parking lot. As she was about to get in her car, she saw Pacey push Keith down.

"That's for apologizing for a triple dog dare!" Pacey shouted. "You're a loser!"

"That little brat!" Haley shouted.

Haley looked and saw Barbara Martin getting into her car. She quickly walked over to her. Barbara rolled down her window.

"Can I help you?" Barbara asked.

"Your son just shoved my son down on the ground," Haley said.

"Well maybe your son shouldn't be such as wuss," Barbara said.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked.

"Well it's not really his fault," Barbara said. "Maybe if Nathan were around more, then he wouldn't be such a mama's boy. Being a sports agent is a tough career."

"Keith is not a mama's boy, and Nathan is there for him," Haley said. "He's been taking more clients locally and in the surrounding towns so he can be home more. Nathan is a wonderful father to our children and a wonderful husband to me and you have no right to judge my family like that!"

"Denial," Barbara said before driving away.

"I really do not like that family,"

Haley went home to see Nathan lying down on the couch.

"How's your foot feeling?" Haley asked.

"Better," Nathan said. "I got a call from that baseball player I've been trying to get as a client. He's going with another sports agent."

"I'm sorry," Haley said. "Who's he going with?"

"David Martin," Nathan said. "I really don't like that family."

"I just got done saying that about Barbara Martin," Haley said. "She basically said you're a horrible father and told me that I made Keith a mama's boy."

"I'm sorry," Nathan said. "But I do have some good news."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Remember that basketball player I wanted as a client last year, but he went with another agent?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Well his agent died," Nathan said.

"How is that good news?" Haley asked.

"He's going with me," Nathan said.

"That's great," Haley said. "Well it sucks that his agent died, but I'm glad you got that client."

Nathan sat up and Haley sat next to her husband. Nathan began kissing his wife on the neck.

"Barbara Martin is such a bitch," Haley said. "You're a wonderful husband. Now kiss me."

Nathan continued to kiss Haley's neck.

Later, Haley and Nathan lied in each other's arms under the covers of their bed.

"Why do we let the Martin family get to us?" Haley asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "Hey, did Keith apologize to that girl?"

"He sure did," Haley said.

"That's our son," Nathan said smiling.

Lydia walked into the room looking at her phone.

"I know I'm home early, but today was just a half day," Lydia said before seeing Haley and Nathan under the covers.

Lydia screamed and ran out of the room.

"Oh my god!" Lydia screamed from outside the room. "My eyes!"

"And that's our daughter," Haley said.

Haley and Nathan began to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Quinn and Clay sat on their couch watching TV.

"I'm so glad Keith wasn't suspended," Quinn said.

"Me too," Clay said.

"Oh!" Quinn said holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"I felt a double kick," Quinn said.

"Only a few more weeks until we get to meet them," Clay said.

"Yeah," Quinn said smiling. "I'm not going to lie. I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too," Clay said. "But we're Quinn and Clay. We can do this."

Clay gave his wife a kiss.

"I'm going to make us some sandwiches," Clay said.

"Sounds good," Quinn said. "I want a peanut butter and jelly one."

"You got it," Clay said.

Clay got up and went opened the refrigerator.

"Okay," Clay said. "There's grape, strawberry, and orange jelly. Which kind do you want?"

Clay suddenly heard a thud.

"Quinn?" Clay asked in a scared tone.

Clay ran over to the couch to see Quinn unconscious on the floor.

"Quinn!" Clay screamed.

At the emergency room, Clay nervously waited. A doctor came out at spoke to him.

"I'm afraid your wife is in a coma," the doctor said.

"What?" Clay asked in a scared tone.

"Her health is fading," the doctor said. "We need to perform an emergency C-section in order for the babies to survive. Do you approve?"

"Yes doctor," Clay said. "Perform the C-section."

The doctor went back to Quinn's hospital room to prep her, and Clay sat in a chair and began to cry.

"Clay," a familiar voice said.

Clay looked to see Haley.

"How is she?" Haley asked.

"Oh Haley," Clay cried. "Quinn's in a coma."

"What?" Haley asked in a scared tone.

"They're about to perform an emergency C-section to save the babies," Clay cried.

"Oh my god," Haley said.

Meanwhile at Duke, Logan and Mandy walked into Logan's dorm room making out.

"I'm so glad we're back together," Mandy said.

"Me too," Logan said.

Logan's phone began to ring and Logan looked at it.

"It's just my dad," Logan said.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Mandy asked.

"No," Logan replied. "I can talk to him later."

Logan put his phone on silent, sat in on the nightstand, and continued making out with Mandy.

 **End of Part 1.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Logan woke up in his dorm room at 6:00 next to Mandy.

"Good morning," Logan said.

"Good morning," Mandy said.

"So that happened," Logan said.

"Yeah," Mandy said.

"Well since I can't cook in this room, how about I take you out for breakfast?" Logan asked.

"I'd like that," Mandy said.

Logan reached for his phone and saw there was 34 missed calls and several "Call me" texts from Clay. Logan called Clay.

"Logan," Clay said.

"Hey Dad," Logan said. "Sorry I didn't answer. I was studying for finals and my phone was on silent."

"Logan," Clay said. "I need you to listen."

Logan could tell from his father's voice that he was crying.

"Dad?" Logan asked concerned.

"Your mother is in a coma," Clay cried. "The babies were delivered by C-section and are in the NICU."

"Oh my god!" Logan shouted. "Do they know when Mom will wake up?"

"They don't know if she will," Clay cried.

"I'm on my way!" Logan said.

"No," Clay cried. "Please don't come."

"No Dad!" Logan shouted. "I am coming!"

Logan hung up, sprung out of bed, got dressed, and put his shoes and socks on.

"Logan?" Mandy asked concerned.

"My mom is in a coma!" Logan panicked. "I have to get to Tree Hill!"

Logan grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and ran out of his dorm room. He got into his car and began driving. As he exited left the campus, Logan got on the interstate. Traffic immediately began to slow down, and before he knew it, he was in a traffic jam.

"No!" Logan screamed. "Not now!"

Logan began honking his horn to no avail. Finally, Logan couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying.

"I'm so sorry Mom," Logan sobbed.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the traffic sped up. Logan drove to the Tree Hill Hospital, parked, and got out of his car. He immediately ran into the emergency room waiting area where he saw Clay.

"Dad!" Logan shouted.

"Logan!" Clay shouted.

Clay and Logan ran to each other, embraced tightly, and let out loud sobs.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone," Logan sobbed.

"At least you're here now," Clay sobbed.

"How is she?" Logan asked.

"Still in a coma," Clay said.

Logan and Clay continued to hug and cry for about an hour. After that, Nathan and Haley arrived.

"Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley," Logan said.

Logan and Nathan shared a hug, and then Logan and Clay shared a hug.

"Lydia is watching after Keith and Zoe," Nathan said.

"You guys should go home and rest," Haley said. "We'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thank you," Clay said. "Come on Logan."

Due to having ridden an ambulance with Quinn, Clay didn't have his car, so Logan drove him to the beach house. Once home, Clay went upstairs to his and Quinn's room, put on his pajamas, and laid down in his bed. Logan walked into the room.

"Thanks for the ride," Clay said. "I'm going to lie down for a little bit."

"Okay," Logan said.

"Can you stay here with me?" Clay asked.

Logan took his shoes off and lied down on the bed next to his father.

"I'm so glad you're here," Clay said.

"I feel so bad for not answering the phone," Logan said.

"It's okay," Clay said. "You were studying for finals."

"No I wasn't," Logan said. "I was having sex."

"You were?" Clay asked.

"Mandy and I got back together a few months ago and we had sex for the first time last night," Logan said.

"Did you use protection?" Clay asked.

"Of course," Logan said. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Clay said. "Come here."

Clay held his son tightly.

"I hope Mom is alright," Logan said. "I'm scared."

"Me too," Clay said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Dad," Logan said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Lydia sat on the couch at the Scott household while Keith and Zoe sat on the floor playing video games.

"Okay you two," Lydia said. "It's past 1:00 and we haven't had lunch. I'm going to order some food. What do you want?"

"Chinese food!" Keith and Zoe cheered.

Jonathan came in through the side door carrying some plastic containers.

"Did someone say Chinese food?" Jonathan said.

"Hey," Lydia said.

"Hey," Jonathan said. "I brought some homemade Chinese food."

"You made Chinese food?" Lydia asked.

"Yep indeed," Jonathan said. "Pepper free because of Keith's allergy."

"Thank you so much," Lydia said.

Jonathan sat the food down and he and Lydia shared a kiss.

"Gross!" Zoe said. "Get a room!"

"How's Quinn doing?" Jonathan asked.

"She's still in a coma, and the babies are still in the NICU," Lydia said.

Lydia and Jonathan shared a hug.

"It's going to be okay," Jonathan assured his girlfriend.

"Lydia," Keith said. "Can we go to the hospital and see the babies?"

"No," Lydia said. "Sorry."

"Do you know when my mommy will wake up?" Zoe asked.

"I don't," Lydia said.

"I'm scared Lydia," Zoe said.

"Come here sweetie," Lydia said.

Zoe walked over walked over to Lydia and Lydia gave Zoe a hug.

"It's going to be okay sweetie," Lydia said.

Lydia looked at Jonathan's face. Jonathan had tears rolling down his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan lied brushing the tears off of his face.

Lydia took Jonathan by the arm and walked into the other room.

"You're not okay," Lydia said.

"I lost both of my parents when I was her age," Jonathan said. "I can't stand the thought of her going through the same thing."

Lydia hugged her boyfriend tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Logan walked into the hospital and was greeted by Nathan and Haley.

"Logan," Haley said. "Is your father with you?"

"Dad's still at home asleep," Logan said.

The doctor walked over to them.

"How's my mom?" Logan asked.

"She's still in a coma," the doctor said.

"How are the babies?" Logan asked.

"They're doing okay," the doctor said. "But we still have to keep them under observation for now."

"Can I see them?" Logan asked.

The doctor had a nurse lead Logan to the NICU units where Connor and Rose were being kept. Logan began to tear up seeing his brother and sister for the first time.

"Hi guys," Logan said. "Connor and Rose, I'm your big brother Logan. You guys will get to come out soon. I love you."

Logan walked down the hall to Quinn's room. He held his mother's hand.

"Mom," Logan said. "It's Logan. I just met Connor and Rose. They're such beautiful babies."

Logan couldn't hold back his tears.

"Please Mom," Logan cried. "You have to wake up. Connor and Rose need you. Dad and Zoe need you. I need you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

Quinn slowly opened her eyes.

"Logan," Quinn struggled to say.

"Mom?" Logan asked.

"I love you," Quinn said weakly. "Water."

"Nurse!" Logan shouted.

A nurse came into the room.

"She's awake," Logan said.

"Mrs. Evans," the nurse said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so thirsty," Quinn said. "Water."

"I'll get you some water," the nurse said.

Logan rushed to the waiting room.

"Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan!" Logan cheered. "She's awake!"

Nathan and Haley rushed to Quinn's room.

"Quinn," Haley said. "Oh thank god!"

"Haley," Quinn said softly. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Haley said. "You were in a coma."

"My babies," Quinn said. "Are they okay?"

"They were delivered by C-section while you were out," Haley said. "They're in the NICU right now. They're expected to be fine."

"Where's Clay?" Quinn asked.

Logan walked into the room.

"He's on his way," Logan said.

The nurse brought Quinn a glass of water.

"Here you go Mrs. Evans," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

Haley took the glass and held it up to Quinn. Quinn took a drink.

"Just what I needed," Quinn said. "Thanks Haley."

Half an hour later, Clay ran into the room and held his wife's hand.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Clay said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Quinn said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Saturday morning, Jonathan was sitting on the couch watching TV. Chase came downstairs and sat next to his son.

" _Desperate Housewives_?" Chase asked. "Seriously?"

"Hey, you're the one with the DVD box set," Jonathan said.

"Point taken," Chase said. "Hey, I was thinking that today we could go to the beach. Would you like that?"

"Sounds fun," Jonathan said.

"Did someone say the beach?" Chris asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Chris?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah," Jonathan said. "Chris is here."

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Chris Keller came to return your blender," Chris said.

"Hey!" Chase shouted. "I've been looking for that blender for 6 months!"

"Sorry," Chris said. "Well I have to go meet Chuck. We're having our weekly father/son breakfast at the café. Have fun at the beach, and if you see any hot girls in bikinis, give them my number. Oh, and try to find a girlfriend while you're at it."

"Stop it," Chase said.

"I agree Dad," Jonathan said. "You need a girlfriend."

"I'm perfectly happy being single," Chase said.

"Denial," Jonathan said.

"I'm going to go put on my swimming trunks and a t-shirt," Chase said. "You should go get ready for the beach too Jonathan."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Chase went upstairs and Jonathan looked at Chris.

"He really does need a girlfriend," Chris said.

"Have a seat," Jonathan said.

Chris sat beside Jonathan and Jonathan took out his computer.

"So I was watching a show and one of the characters created an account for her mother on a dating website," Jonathan said. "So I decided to create an account for Dad on a dating website."

Chris took a look.

"Wow!" Chris said. "Twenty girls are interested already?"

"Yes they are," Jonathan said.

"Well I've really got to meet Chuck," Chris said. "See you later."

Chris walked left and Chase came downstairs wearing his swimming trunks, a t-shirt, and his flip-flops.

"Why aren't you ready?" Chase asked.

"I was checking my email," Jonathan said.

"Well go get ready," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Jonathan ran upstairs and Chase scratched his head.

"He is definitely up to something," Chase said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Haley and Brooke were in the elementary school cafeteria setting up for the kindergarten party that was scheduled to take place that night. They had hung up yellow streamers and set up the tables and decorations.

"Almost done," Brooke said. "I think this is our best work yet."

Barbara Martin walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh my," Barbara said. "Set a nice setup."

"Thank you," Haley said. "It's taken us 3 hours."

"Then it just pains me to have to ask you to take them down," Barbara said.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked.

"If you had been at the PTA meeting on Thursday, then you would've known that we agreed on red streamers and no table decorations," Barbara said.

"My sister was in a coma," Haley said.

"I'm glad she's better," Barbara said. "So take the decorations down and put up the red streamers."

"Barbara," Haley said. "I'm not taking these decorations down. I worked really hard."

"You know," Barbara said. "It's not about you Haley."

"Get out!" Brooke shouted.

"I'll be back in an hour and I expect all this to be gone," Barbara said.

Barbara walked off and Brooke looked at Haley.

"She's the Wicked Bitch of the West," Brooke said. "No wonder her kids are such brats."

Haley began to take the streamers down.

"Oh no you don't," Brooke said. "We are keeping this up."

"But she said…" Haley started to say before Brooke cut her off.

"Did you stand bullies when we were in high school?" Brooke asked.

"No," Haley said.

"This may not be high school, but Barbara Martin is a bully and you are Haley James Scott!" Brooke shouted. "You don't take crap from anyone!"

"You're right!" Haley shouted.

Barbara came back into the cafeteria.

"I forgot my purse," Barbara said.

"Barbara!" Haley shouted. "Brooke and I worked really hard to decorate! These decorations are staying!"

"No they're not," Barbara said.

"Yes they are!" Haley shouted.

"So ha!" Brooke shouted.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Haley asked.

Barbara grabbed the bowl of fruit punch and poured it on Haley. Haley gasped.

"You did not just do that!" Haley shouted.

"Oh yeah I did!" Barbara shouted.

Haley shoved Barbara down.

"Take that!" Haley shouted. "That's for the punch and for your little brat pushing down my son! Come on Brooke!"

Brooke and Haley started to walk off, but Barbara got up and jumped onto Haley's back.

"You get off of her bitch!" Brooke shouted.

Brooke grabbed Barbara and threw her onto the floor. Barbara then got up and she and Brooke began fighting. Haley joined in to help Brooke. As Brooke and Haley continued to fight Barbara, the fight led out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

"Get off of me you psychotic bitches!" Barbara shouted.

"Never!" Brooke and Haley shouted.

"What's going on here?!" a voice shouted.

Haley, Brooke, and Barbara stopped fighting and looked over to see Principal Burlie.

"They attacked me!" Barbara shouted.

"My office," Principal Burlie said. "Now!"

Later that morning, Haley sat on the couch at home next to Nathan. Nathan laughed really hard.

"I can't believe you got into a school girl fight," Nathan laughed.

"She started it," Haley said.

Keith came downstairs.

"Mommy," Keith said. "I heard about the fight. I am very disappointed in you young lady!"

Keith went back upstairs and Nathan continued to laugh.

"It's not funny," Haley said.

"It's very funny," Nathan laughed.

"Well it was funny when Barbara's purse strap broke," Haley said.

Nathan gave his wife a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Chase and Jonathan walked along the ocean.

"This is nice," Chase said. "Just the two of us spending quality father/son time together for once."

"Are you saying that we don't spend enough time together as father and son?" Jonathan asked.

"Well you do spend a lot of time with Lydia, do you homework, and work every Tuesday and Thursday nights at the Tree Hill Library," Chase said.

"True," Jonathan said. "I've been busy."

"Hey, what did you do with our flip-flops?" Chase asked.

"I left them on the towel," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Chase said.

"So Dad," Jonathan said. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Well I don't really have time," Chase said.

"Yeah you do," Jonathan said.

"I guess part of me is scared," Chase admitted. "I dated Mia, and she went off touring. I dated Alex, and then she went off on tour and never came back. I dated Tara, but she was just wanted a… Let's just say she was unethical."

"You know, not all girls go off on tour or just use you for sex," Jonathan said.

"I said Tara…" Chase said.

"Yeah, I know what you meant," Jonathan said.

"Don't worry about me," Chase said.

"I just want you to be happy," Jonathan said.

"I am happy," Chase said. "I have a wonderful son who I can't imagine life without."

Chase and Jonathan shared a hug.

"I just realized we haven't had breakfast," Chase said.

"You're right," Jonathan said.

"How about shrimp tacos?" Chase suggested.

"Sounds good," Jonathan said.

"We'll throw in some strawberries for health," Chase said.

"Dad," Jonathan said.

"Oh yeah," Chase said. "I forgot you were allergic to strawberries. Let's go get our shoes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

Chuck sat on the couch at his apartment talking to Jamie on the phone.

"Well Jamie," Chuck said. "Tonight is the last night I have this apartment. Everything is moved out and/or sold. I hope the new residents like this couch."

"Are you sad to see the apartment go?" Jamie asked.

"Considering I haven't set foot in it for nearly 7 months," Chuck said. "No."

"So how is everything?" Jamie asked.

"Everything's great," Chuck said. "Beth and I are getting married in July when you and Sophia come home."

"Chuck," Jamie said. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"Sophia and I aren't coming back in July," Jamie said.

"Why?" Chuck asked. "Why not?"

"I got offered a job as a basketball coach here in Maine," Jamie said. "The pay is really good. Sophia also is working on starting her own fashion line."

"In other words, you're pulling a Lucas and Peyton," Chuck said. "You see, I knew you'd do this to me! You promised you'd never leave Tree Hill!"

"On my defense, I was like 7 when I said that," Jamie said.

"We took a blood oath!" Chuck shouted.

"No we didn't," Jamie said.

"If you move to Maine, then who's going to live in the house by the creek?" Chuck asked.

"Lily and Aaron," Jamie replied. "They bought the house from us."

"I can't talk right know," Chuck said.

Chuck hung up his phone and screamed.

"Hey!" the upstairs neighbor shouted. "Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" Chuck shouted.

The next night, Chuck was bussing tables at Karen's Café. As he bussed the tables, Chris sat a booth eating hash browns listening to him complain.

"He promised me he'd never leave!" Chuck shouted. "Who abandons their best friend?"

"It sucks doesn't it," Chris said.

"It's all Lucas's fault!" Chuck shouted. "If Jamie didn't idolize him so much, then he wouldn't have accepted that stupid job in Maine! I hope Stephen King's stories end up being true and Pennywise the clown gets Jamie!"

"Okay," Chris said. "Let's calm down just a little bit."

"I'm acting like a child again," Chuck said. "I have a child. I need to act like an adult. But man this sucks!"

"Yeah," Chris said. "But on the plus side, these hash browns are good."

Chuck gave Chris a hug.

"If you ever leave me, I will track you down," Chuck said.

"Deal," Chris said.

"I love you Dad," Chuck said.

"I love you too," Chris said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 2: Chapter 8**

Jonathan arrived home to see Chase sitting on the couch.

"Hi Dad," Jonathan said. "Sorry I'm later than I said I'd be. They had me stay late at work and then my phone died."

"You crazy teen!" Chase shouted. "I have been getting emails and texts from women who saw my dating profile that you set up!"

"Chris did it," Jonathan lied.

"Chris doesn't know how to use the Internet!" Chase shouted. "He tried to set up a Facebook account and accidentally bought a freezer!"

Jonathan took off running and Chase ran after him. Chase grabbed Jonathan by the arm.

"Caught you," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan sat at the table.

"Look Dad," Jonathan said. "You need this."

"I don't even know anything about these girls," Chase said.

Jonathan got up, went to his room, got his computer, and brought it back to the table.

"Okay," Jonathan said looking on the website. "Let's see. Bachelorette number one is named Rebecca Bunch. She's from New York."

"I love New York," Chase said.

"She's a graduate of Harvard and Yale," Jonathan said.

"Wow," Chase said.

"She recently got jilted at the altar by her boyfriend Josh," Jonathan said.

"That's so sad," Chase said.

"Oh, but she lives in West Covina, California," Jonathan said.

"Damn," Chase said.

"Just as well," Jonathan said. "She's probably really crazy and sings a lot for no reason."

"Yeah," Chase agreed.

"Bachelorette number two is…" Jonathan started to say before gasping. "Never mind about her. Delete. Bachelorette number three lives here in Tree Hill."

"She does?" Chase asked.

"Her name is Amy," Jonathan said. "She's a social worker."

"Wow," Chase said.

"And she likes walks on the beach," Jonathan said.

"I like walks on the beach," Chase said.

"And Italian food," Jonathan said.

"I like Italian food," Chase said.

"Too bad you're happy being single," Jonathan said. "Should I delete?"

"No!" Chase shouted. "I mean it probably wouldn't hurt to go on just one date."

"It says she's online right now," Jonathan said. "I'll message her."

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Let me do it."

"And send," Jonathan said as he sent the message he wrote.

"Why?" Chase asked. "Why would you do that?"

Jonathan's computer dinged.

"She already responded," Jonathan said.

"What does it say?" Chase asked.

"She'd love to go out for Italian food tomorrow night at 8:30," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Chase said. "I have a date."

"Yes you do," Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Chase said.

The next night, Chase sat at the Italian restaurant waiting for Amy to show up. He looked at his phone.

"8:31," Chase said aloud to himself. "She's probably just trying to find a parking space."

Chase waited and Amy still hadn't shown up. As he looked at phone again, it was now 9:28."

"She'll be here," Chase said.

The restaurant manager walked over to him.

"Sir," the manager said. "We're closing now. Sorry."

"Thank you," Chase said.

Chase walked home. As he walked in through the front door, Jonathan immediately greeted him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Dad," Jonathan said. "I feel so bad."

"Excuse me?" Chase asked.

"Your date never showed up," Jonathan said.

"How do you know?" Chase asked.

"I followed you," Jonathan replied. "I just came in through the back door."

"Don't feel bad Jonathan," Chase said. "It's not your fault."

Chase kissed his son on the forehead.

"Now let's cook some pizza," Chase said.

"I actually brought one home," Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan shared a hug and went into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2: Chapter 9**

Chuck and Beth were sitting on the front porch drinking cocktails. Chris arrived and saw them.

"Drinking cocktails at 7:00 AM?" Chris asked.

"Don't judge us," Beth said. "We're depressed and Jacob is at Haley and Nathan's. He's spending the day and then night."

"Want to join us?" Chuck asked.

"Make Chris Keller's a triple," Chris said.

About an hour later, they were all drunk.

"I can't believe Jamie moved to Maine," Chuck said drunkenly. "Maine. What's so great about Maine? The seaports? Well we have seaports here!"

"I think Maine is where they discovered lobsisters," Beth said drunkenly. "I mean monsters. No, it's that L word that I can't even say cuz I'm so drunk."

"Lobsters," Chris said drunkenly.

"This sucks," Beth said. "My sister abandoned me. Who moves across the country just like that."

Beth gasped.

"I did that," Beth said. "When I moved to California! Oh god! I'm a deserter!"

"This is probably because I'm selfish," Chuck said. "Oh god! I'm selfish!"

"Yes you are," Chris said. "But we love you! Oh god! Love! Lana!"

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," Beth said.

"Chris Keller has been with so many woman," Chris said. "But Lana, she's different. I love her! Love her! I must get to her!"

Chris got up and began running.

"I'm coming Lana!" Chris shouted.

"Chris!" Chuck shouted holding up his. "You've gots to call the girl on this talking box!"

"Oh yeah," Chris said walking back. "Silly Billy."

"Who's Billy?" Beth asked.

"I don't know," Chris said. "Chris Keller is so drunk at…"

Chris looked at his watch.

"8:10 AM," Chris said.

Chuck handed Chris his phone and Chris dialed Lana's number.

"Hello," Lana said when she answered.

"Lana!" Chris said drunkenly.

"Chris?" Lana asked. "Chris Keller?"

"I love you baby!" Chris shouted.

"Are you drunk?" Lana asked.

"A little bit," Chris said. "I need you. I can't live without out you."

"Chris," Lana said. "It's not that I'm unhappy you called…"

"Come back to me Lana, you're my loaded gun!" Chris sang into the phone. "Can't live without you Lana, you're my loaded gun."

"Goodbye Chris," Lana said hanging up.

"She turned off her talker thingy," Chris said.

After drinking some more, everyone blacked out. Chuck woke up that night next to Beth. He had a very bad headache.

"Beth?" Chuck asked.

Beth woke up and moaned.

"Hangover," Beth moaned.

"Me too," Chuck said.

"Coffee," Beth said getting up.

"And lots of it," Chuck said also getting up.

"Beth!" Chuck said looking around. "This isn't our room!"

"Oh my god!" Beth said. "We're in Jamie and Sophia's room!"

"How'd we get here?" Chuck asked.

"Coffee first," Beth said.

Chuck and Beth walked downstairs and saw Chris with his shoes and socks on his hands, passed out on the couch. Chuck started the coffee while Beth woke Chris up.

"Wake up!" Beth shouted.

"Headache," Chris moaned.

Chris got up and looked at his hands.

"Why are my shoes and socks on my hands?" Chris asked.

"More importantly," Chuck said. "How did we get here?"

 **End of Part 2**


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 3: Chapter 1**

After drinking some coffee, Chuck, Beth, and Chris sat at the kitchen table.

"The last thing I remember is drinking cocktails on the porch," Chris said.

"Me too," Beth said.

"Me too," Chuck said.

"But how did we get here?" Beth asked.

"And why were my socks and shoes on my hands instead of my feet?" Chris asked.

Chuck gasped.

"I remember!"

 **5 HOURS EARLIER**

Chris was sound asleep on the couch at Jamie and Sophia's house. His shoes and socks were on the floor. Beth and Chuck walked into the living room.

"Look at him sleeping," Beth said drunkenly. "He's so adorable! I want another baby."

"No," Chuck said.

"Hey," Sophia giggled. "Let's put his socks and shoes on his hands."

"Good idea," Chuck giggled.

Beth and Chuck put Chris's shoes and socks on his hands and Beth took a picture.

 **THE PRESENT**

Chris gasped.

"You put the socks and shoes on my hands and took a picture?!" Chris shouted. "High five!"

"Maybe if we look in your phone photos, then it can jog our memories," Chuck said.

Beth got out her phone and looked at her photos.

"There's just the picture of Chris's hand shoes and a picture of a pierced naval," Beth said.

Beth gasped and lifted her shirt a little bit to reveal her pierced naval.

"Oh my god!" Beth shouted.

"You got your belly button pierced," Chris laughed. "Oh my god! Chris Keller remembers!"

 **7 Hours Earlier**

Beth, Chuck, and Chris were in a tattoo and piercing parlor. Chris and Chuck sat in a chair watching as a woman with purple hair was about to pierce Beth's naval.

"Now are you sure you want me to do this?" the woman asked. "You seem really drunk."

"Pierce it!" Beth cheered. "I'm not going to regret this!"

 **Present**

"Oh god!" Beth shouted. "I have a pierced naval!"

"It's okay," Chris said. "Pierced navals are cool ever since the early 90's when Alicia Silverstone got her naval pierced in that Aerosmith music video."

"I'm going to kill you now," Beth said about to strangle Chris.

"Let's just get some sleep and figure all this out in the morning," Chuck said.

"Good idea," Beth said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 3: Chapter 2**

Lydia and Jonathan were walking to Karen's Café.

"I can't believe Chase got stood up by that social worker," Lydia said.

"I know," Jonathan said. "I have half a mind to confront her about it."

"And say what?" Lydia asked.

"You mean social worker," Jonathan said. "How dare you stand my daddy up?"

"Yeah," Lydia said sarcastically. "Real cute coming from a 16-year-old."

"You think I'm cute?" Jonathan asked.

Jonathan and Lydia began to kiss.

"Um, excuse me?" a lady asked. "You two making out in front of the driveway?"

Jonathan and Lydia stopped kissing and turned around to see a young woman with cardboard boxes full of household items standing by a moving van.

"I'll give you each $20 if you help me load the van," the woman said.

Lydia and Jonathan helped the woman load the moving van. Afterward, the woman paid them and drove off. As Lydia and Jonathan walked off, a family consisting of a mother, a father, and two little girls pulled into the driveway. Lydia and Jonathan stopped and looked as the family got out.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked nervously. "Is this your house?"

"Yes," the mother said. "Why?"

"You see," Jonathan said nervously. "There was this woman with cardboard boxes of household things who asked us to help her load a moving van and gave us each $20."

The family ran into the house and the mother ran back out screaming.

"Our house has been burglarized!" the mother screamed.

The mother called the police and the police arrived within minutes.

"Okay," Lydia said. "We can describe the woman who tricked us into helping her." 

"She had short red hair," Jonathan said.

"And blue eyes," Lydia said.

"Okay," an officer said.

"I'm pressing charges," the mother said.

"Of course," the officer said. "If and when we catch the burglar, we will charge her with breaking and entering and theft."

"No!" the mother said pointing at Lydia and Jonathan. "I want to press charges on them!"

"But we didn't know!" Lydia said.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take you guys in," the officer said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh you are so on my list of people I hate lady!" Lydia shouted.

"Come with me," the officer said. "I don't want to have to handcuff you guys."

Jonathan got into the back of the police car and Lydia followed, continuing to yell at the mother.

"You've lost a chance of having a great friend!" Lydia shouted before getting into the back seat of the police car. "And I make great homemade birthday cards! I even write original poems!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 3: Chapter 3**

Chase, Chris, and Chuck sat at a booth and Karen's Café.

"So you're having a hard time remembering yesterday?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"That's why cocktails in the morning are bad for you," Chase said.

Haley walked over to them.

"Chuck," Haley said. "Do you know where the oven mitts are?"

"Oh no!" Chuck said.

 **Yesterday 12:00 PM.**

Chuck, Chris, and Beth were at Karen's café eating some hash browns.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here?" Beth asked drunkenly.

"Yeah," Chuck said drunkenly. "This café is so closed today. So yeah."

Chris went into the kitchen and came out with the over mitts.

"Look!" Chris said drunkenly. "I'm a mitt fly!"

Chris threw the oven mitts in the trashcan.

 **Present**

"No," Chuck lied. "Haven't seen them."

Chase's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Chase said when he answered. "Jonathan? Wait, slow down. Okay, I'm coming."

Chase hung up the phone and looked at Haley.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Jonathan and Lydia were arrested for being accomplices to burglary," Chase said.

Haley and Chase went to the police station where they were greeted by Jonathan and Lydia. Jonathan hugged Chase tightly and Lydia hugged Haley tightly.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"We were walking to the café and this lady offered us money to help her load her moving van," Lydia said.

"Turns out, she was a robber and we inadvertently helped her," Jonathan said. "The real owner is pressing charges."

Jonathan pointed to the mother of the family who was talking to an officer. Lydia and Chase went over to her.

"Excuse me," Haley said. "We need to talk to you."

"If it's about your little criminals…" the mother said.

"Listen," Chase said. "Jonathan and Lydia are good people. They would never intentionally help a criminal. This is just a misunderstanding."

"Please don't press charges," Haley said. "Look, I'll even reimburse you for the items stolen."

"Fine," the mother said. "I'll drop the charges."

"Thank you," Chase said.

"We really appreciate this," Haley said.

Haley and Chase walked over to Jonathan and Lydia.

"Are we in trouble?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course not," Haley said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Mom," Lydia said. "Can you please not tell Dad?"

"Oh," Haley said nervously.

Nathan walked into the police station.

"Mom!" Lydia whined.

"Sorry," Haley said. "I was worried."

Nathan walked over to Lydia.

"Are you okay my sweet baby?" Nathan asked.

"Yes Dad," Lydia said. "She dropped the charges. Please don't call me that."

"It was a misunderstanding," Haley said.

"Good," Nathan said. "Daddy loves his little pumpkin."

"Quit!" Lydia whined before rushing out of the police station.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing her?" Haley asked.

"Of course I do," Nathan said.

Haley and Nathan walked off and Chase looked at Jonathan.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"I am now," Jonathan said.

"Let's go get a pizza," Chase said.

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

Chase and Jonathan walked out of the police station.

"Tell me all about your time in the big house," Chase joked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 3: Chapter 4**

Chase and Jonathan sat on the living room couch. Chase smiled at his son.

"I'm so glad the lady dropped the charges," Chase said.

"I still feel bad," Jonathan said.

"It wasn't your fault," Chase said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that social worker standing you up," Jonathan said.

"It's not your fault at all," Chase said.

"If I hadn't been so obsessed with you finding your soul mate, then this wouldn't have happened," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Chase said.

"My parents were together since high school," Jonathan said. "They were in love and together until the end and I know in my heart, they are still together."

Tears began falling from Jonathan's eyes.

"Not again," Jonathan said.

"It's okay," Chase said softly. "It'll never be okay that they're gone. But luckily I'm here."

"I love you Dad," Jonathan said.

"I love you too," Chase said.

Chase held his son tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

The next day at school during lunch, Lydia and Jonathan sat at an outside lunch table.

"So yesterday was a fun day," Jonathan said.

"So fun," Lydia said. "We got to see the inside of the police station."

Jonathan and Lydia began to laugh.

"So next week is the last week of school," Lydia said.

"I know," Jonathan said. "This year has just flown by."

"It's had its ups and downs," Lydia said.

"Am I one of the ups?" Jonathan asked.

Jonathan and Lydia shared a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Lydia asked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 3: Chapter 5**

Chuck and Beth were in the living room talking to Jacob, who was sitting on the couch.

"So the thing is, your Aunt Sophia and Uncle Jamie aren't coming back to Tree Hill," Beth said.

"Why not?" Jacob asked. "Do they not like me?"

"Hey," Chuck said softly. "They love you. Jamie just got a job offer he couldn't refuse."

"Will we ever see them again?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Beth said. "They're visiting for Mommy and Daddy's wedding."

"I thought you were already married," Jacob said.

"No sweetie," Beth said. "Why would you think that?"

"You called Nathan when I spent the night with Keith, and he handed me the phone, and you screamed 'We're married!' in a funny tone," Jacob said. "Silly Mommy and Daddy."

Chuck and Beth gasped.

 **2 Days Ago**

Chuck, Beth, and Chris were at a wedding chapel. Beth and Chuck held hands in front of a minister.

"Do you Chuck take Beth to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I definitely do!" Chuck cheered.

"Do you Beth take Chuck to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"You bet I do!" Beth cheered.

"I now announce you…" the reverend said.

 **Present**

"We're married," Chuck and Beth said smiling at each other.

"Yay!" Jacob cheered.

"But we can still have a wedding ceremony surrounded by family and friends right?" Beth asked.

"Of course," Chuck said.

"With presents?" Beth asked.

"Of course," Chuck said.

"We are so materialistic," Beth said.

"We sure are," Chuck said. "I love you Mrs. Scolnik."

"I love you too Mr. Scolnik," Beth said.

"Now can I have a little brother or sister?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Beth said. "Can we?"

"One milestone at a time sweetie," Chuck said.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
